


Just a Taste

by amaxingbaek



Series: Shiritori Drabbles [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Camgirls, F/F, Genderswap, Hip Piercings, Kitten Kink, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tongue Piercings, girl!baekhyun, girl!yixing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaxingbaek/pseuds/amaxingbaek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>camgirl!AU. Baekhyun finally meets her favorite camgirl, <i>xingfairy</i>, and Yixing is quick to make her feel good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesockmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesockmonster/gifts).



> **Title:** Just a Taste  
>  **Pairing(s):** girl!Baekhyun/girl!Yixing  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word count:** 1.3k  
>  **Warning(s):** hip piercings, tongue piercing, sexualizing of the word “kitten”  
>  **Author’s Note:** Second part of the camgirl series :D For you, thesockmonster hehe.

Eight days.

That’s how long it has been since _xingfairy_ had sent Baekhyun a message.

Eight hours.

That’s how long it has been since Baekhyun woke up and remembered that today is the day she’s going to see _xingfairy_.

Eight minutes.

That’s how long it has been since Baekhyun had entered _xingfairy_ ’s - also known as her real name, Yixing – apartment.

Eight seconds.

That’s how long it has been since Yixing had left to get Baekhyun a glass of water.

Baekhyun likes to think that she isn’t nervous, but Baekhyun has also never been good at lying to herself. Others, sure, considering what her job is and how it’s not exactly the kind that you bring up at a dinner table, but herself? Never.

Baekhyun has always known that _xingfairy_ is gorgeous, had spent the better part of at least a year watching her streams, memorizing the way she looked when she came, when she talked, when she did _anything_.

But while _xingfairy_ is gorgeous, Yixing is _ethereal_. Baekhyun had thought she was prepared for this meeting – there’s nothing more exciting for Baekhyun than meeting a pretty girl and knowing she’s going to get into her bed. But what Baekhyun hadn’t anticipated is the pretty curve of Yixing’s eyes when she smiles or the gorgeous sound of her laugh. Watching her on camera and seeing her in person are two completely different worlds and Baekhyun is still being thrown for a loop.

“Here you go,” Yixing chirps before a glass of water is placed in Baekhyun’s field of vision. Blinking, Baekhyun looks up only to be met with the sight of Yixing’s boobs, the tank top Yixing’s wearing doing nothing to hide her cleavage as Yixing bends down in front of her.

Baekhyun can’t help the whimper that escapes her or the breathy, “Wow, you’re hot,” that follows after.

Yixing laughs, the sound like chimes. “Thanks, I’ve been told that a lot.”

Baekhyun can’t help but smile, completely soothed by Yixing’s presence despite the nerves that had been flowing through her up until now. There’s just something about Yixing that pulls people in and soothes them until they’re absolute putty in her hands. Baekhyun can’t say she minds. Yixing does have gorgeous hands, after all.

“Are you always so hospitable to those who tell you that, then?” Baekhyun asks coyly, taking a sip of her water.

Yixing smiles, but her eyes glint and Baekhyun knows that she’s caught on. “No, just you.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, the only camgirl that’s ever been here other than me has been,” Yixing pauses, leaning in until her lips are brushing Baekhyun’s ear, “you.”

“Fuck,” Baekhyun breathes. She’s quick to place the glass of water on the coffee table and doesn’t wait until she’s threading a hand through Yixing’s hair to bring her in for a kiss.

Yixing doesn’t waste time, one hand going to Baekhyun’s waist, causing Baekhyun to stutter out a moan.

Yixing pulls back, curious as her thumb feels around more and asks, “What’s this?”

Baekhyun can’t help but squirm, the thumb on her waist causing a zap of pleasure to skirt right up her spine. It’s just her luck that Yixing managed to find her hip piercings right away. Through her haze, Baekhyun wonders how it took Yixing so long to find them; Baekhyun isn’t wearing the longest shirt in her closet, per se. She had known the shirt she was wearing was just long enough to give a tease, but one move and her piercings would be visible.

“I decided to keep them in today,” Baekhyun responds. Yixing makes a gorgeous sound in the back of her throat before she surges forward for another kiss.

Yixing’s lips are just as soft as they’ve looked through the camera, her bottom lip so plush that Baekhyun can’t help but sink her teeth into it. She’s pleased when Yixing’s breath hitches, but before she has time to think about how proud she of being able to get a reaction out of Yixing, Yixing’s pressing _both_ thumbs into Baekhyun’s piercings. Baekhyun mewls, breaking the kiss to throw her head back.

Yixing’s eyes are dark when they meet Baekhyun’s. “That’s right, you’re a pretty kitten, aren’t you?”

“Fuck,” Baekhyun gasps. She doesn’t have the brain capacity to think about Yixing watching her streams – there’s no other way Yixing would know about that kink otherwise – and instead mewls again when Yixing starts kissing her neck.

Yixing doesn’t waste more time, thumbs still lightly tracing the studs in Baekhyun’s hips, only stopping to kiss both of them. Baekhyun’s breathing is getting heavier as time passes and she almost chokes when Yixing nuzzles against the top of her jeans. There’s clear intent in Yixing’s eyes and although Baekhyun had thought about this moment a lot over the last few days, hell over the past few _years_ , the real thing is much more arousing than her fantasies.

Baekhyun’s jeans are popped open and pulled down with her underwear enough for Yixing to immediately latch onto Baekhyun’s clit.

Baekhyun cries out, fighting to keep her hips from bucking into Yixing’s face. Yixing simply hums, tongue flicking out and reducing Baekhyun to a complete mess.

Yixing is relentless, tongue working at such a rapid pace that Baekhyun can’t keep up. She threads a hand in Yixing’s hair if only in an attempt to ground herself, but it’s useless. Yixing knows what she’s doing, knows all of the buttons to push and lick to have Baekhyun quickly reaching the edge.

“Hey,” Yixing breathes, her breath ghosting over Baekhyun and causing her to shiver. Baekhyun blinks her eyes open, whimpering at the image of Yixing between her legs and looking up at her like she’s some sort of meal she wants to devour. Yixing smirks and Baekhyun knows she’s fucked.

“Yeah?” Baekhyun wonders when it becomes clear that Yixing is waiting for an answer. If anything, Yixing’s smirk grows.

“You really are a pretty kitten,” Yixing says before going back to licking at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun’s on fire, no words left for the pleasure that’s flowing all throughout her body. She’s almost at the edge, her toes curling in the carpet, hurtling right over when Yixing lightly runs the pad of her finger over her right hip piercing and pushes two fingers of her other hand into Baekhyun. Yixing doesn’t let any of her release spill, tongue swiping against her lips to get everything Baekhyun has to offer. Baekhyun thinks she’s going to pass out.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun whispers. It seems to be the only word she’s capable of uttering, but how is she supposed to be coherent with Yixing still kneeling down and looking up at Baekhyun from between her legs? Licking her lips, the cool metal of her piercing a welcome distraction, Baekhyun sits there and takes the time to breathe.

Baekhyun doesn’t expect to suddenly have Yixing climb into her lap, and she curls fingers into Yixing’s sides on instinct. Eyes wide, Baekhyun can only sit there helplessly as Yixing stares at her.

“Yes?” Baekhyun pretends that her voice isn’t as breathy as it sounds.

“Later, I want you to eat me out. I want to feel that tongue piercing,” Yixing says, eyes intent as they stare at Baekhyun’s lips.

Baekhyun’s grip on Yixing’s hips tighten, words failing her. Yixing is everything and more than what she has ever imagined.

“After all,” Yixing says, a curl to her lips that can only mean trouble. “We haven’t filmed anything yet.”

Baekhyun isn’t going to make it out of this, but she knows she doesn’t mind when her stomach clenches and her heart flutters in anticipation.

Baekhyun manages a smirk of her own. “What are we waiting for?”


End file.
